Severus Rogue est un vilain garçon
by Head-Radio
Summary: Traduction de DracoMalfoyIsMyLionI'mHisLamb : Severus Rogue et Sirius Black s'amusent très bien dans le dos de leurs amis .. Lemon/ HxH Titre original : Snape Sucks Alot


C'est ma première traduction, je n'ai aucun droit, ni les personnages et ni l'histoire est de moi, je me contente de la traduire.

Scène très osée, public averti !

(Je remercie DracoMalfoyIsMyLionI'mHisLamb pour son histoire ! Thanks a lot !)

Amusez-vous bien et laissez un petit avis !

* * *

« -Severus, si seulement ils savaient ce que nous sommes en train de faire … »

L'adolescent aux cheveux gras lui intima le silence avec ses lèvres. « Shh Black, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'utilises pas ta bouche pour faire de mauvaises choses, pour une fois ?. »

« Sev .. »

L'intéressé calma alors le jeune homme avec un autre long baiser.

« Black, si tu ne dis qu'une seule autre chose encore ... » Sirius coupa court au discours de son partenaire en plaquant ses lèvres contre celles de Snape.

« Tu disais ? » répondit-il alors, dans un demi-sourire et avec une lueur joueuse dans le regard.

« Refais ça encore Sirius … Recommence ! » Severus gémissait, serrant jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures les mains de son compagnon de jeu.

Sirius s'enquit de continuer sa tâche, pressant encore plus fort ses lèvres contre celles de Snape, et en essayant avec brio de rendre l'adolescent encore plus excité qu'il ne l'était déjà, s'imaginant déjà le malin plaisir qu'il prendrait de l'aider à se détendre ensuite.

« Plus fort Black, plus vite ». Severus gémissait aussi fort qu'il collait ses lèvres à celles de Sirius, dans un même mouvement, puissant et dévorant.

Soudain, Sirius laissa échapper un gémissement, sans aucune honte, lorsque qu'ils commencèrent à frotter leurs bas ventre avec encore plus d'intensité.

« Continue Sev', continue ! » L'intéressé sourit faiblement lorsqu'il agrippa les fesses de Sirius, appréciant la rondeur et la fermeté sous ses mains, et rapprochant encore plus leurs bassins, où il sentait aisément la bosse de l'entrejambe de Sirius, bien que plus qu'à peine formée à travers son pantalon, en écho avec sa propre érection qui martyrisait son bas-ventre à lui aussi.

« Je ne peux pas continuer ... » Sirius laissa échapper un autre gémissement, alors qu'il sentit son boxer s'humidifié aussi rapidement qu'il devenait encore plus dur.

Severus sourit alors franchement, laissant la bouche de Sirius pantelante. Il gloussa ensuite lorsque Sirius bougeait ses hanches avec passion.

« Encore Severus, continue » quémanda Sirius doucement, tandis que Snape s'agenouillait en déboutonnant scrupuleusement le pantalon du jeune homme, prêt à se délecter du liquide délicieux qui tâchait alors son caleçon.

Severus défit ce dernier, et, souriant sauvagement, accueillit le membre de Sirius en lui soufflant délicatement dessus. Il sourit encore plus lorsqu'il entendit Sirius répliquer d'une voix rauque « Laisse moi te baiser la bouche Sev, s'il te plaît.. » Sirius le suppliait, et il devait admettre que c'était certainement une des meilleures choses qu'on lui avait données le droit d'entendre jusqu'à présent.

Lentement, Severus prit le gland de son partenaire dans sa bouche, et commença à le lécher, studieusement. Il sourit encore lorsque Sirius gémit alors toute sortes de protestations, étouffées au milieu des soupirs rauques qui sortait de sa bouche. Il léchait le membre sur toute sa longueur, le titillait gentiment avec ses dents. Sirius frissonnait sous Severus, sa respiration s'accélérant dangereusement. Il lécha encore une fois le sexe de Sirius sur toute sa longueur, jouant avec l'extrémité dans sa bouche.

Alors, il couvrit la partie du membre de Sirius qui n'était pas sans sa bouche avec sa main, tandis que l'autre maintenait les hanches de Sirius de façon à ce qu'il cesse de bouger, afin de lui laisser le champ libre. Quelques instants passèrent avant que Severus voit Sirius se tordre, à quelques secondes la jouissance ultime. Cependant, Severus garda le membre dans sa bouche, le léchant et le suçant tant bien qu'il pouvait.

Au moment où Severus laissa Sirius hors de sa bouche, il finit alors dans de grands jets que Severus avala en le regardant dans les yeux. Immédiatement, Siruis se ressenti durcir, ne pouvait rester indifférent à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« S'il te plait Severus, laisse moi te prendre » gémissa-t-il alors avec une voix cassée.

« Non Sirius, j'ai des devoirs de grands garçons moi, je dois aller y aller. » lâcha Snape alors qu'il lança un sort de nettoyage sur eux deux. Il se releva, embrassa légèrement Sirius sur la bouche, et quitta prestement le lieu de leurs ardeurs, un sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
